


The Real Hamilton/Burr Duel

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Fandom
Genre: M/M, duel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 13:58:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5458964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That fateful night in New York City.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Real Hamilton/Burr Duel

It was a beautiful day in New York City. Warm, but not humid. Windy, but not cold. Alexander Hamilton was thinking back on his life, as he was prone to do. What he'd done, what he hadn't, what he should've. The election of 1800 was weighing particularly heavily on his mind lately. Maybe it was the upcoming election season, bringing old thoughts to the forefront of his outrageously busy mind. He began to walk down the streets of his beloved city, when he saw a familiar face ahead. He would know that face anywhere. "Burr!" he cried.  
Aaron Burr turned to face him. "Alexander," he laughed, "imagine seeing you here."  
"Here in New York, where I live? And where you live?"  
Burr shrugged. He, too, had been in the middle of reflecting on his past, and seeing Hamilton here also brought up painful memories. Memories of long nights working on cases, of the war, of dinner parties, and of the election of 1800. Suddenly, he remembered everything Hamilton had ever said about him, good and bad. "I challenge you to a duel, Alexander Hamilton," he said seriously.  
Alexander looked taken aback. "A duel? If this is what it has come to, then I accept your challenge, Aaron Burr."  
"Wait, what?!"  
"I said that we shall duel. Do you prefer the saber? Or the pistol?"  
"Now, just wait a second, Alexander!" Burr said frantically. "Do we have to settle this with violence?"  
"You were the one who challenged me. I simply accepted." Alexander brushed his hair off of his forehead. "Now we must duel."  
Burr stared at him. "But what about," he began. Unable to find the words, he started anew. "Well, I mean....there are other ways we could settle this. We don't have to shoot each other."  
Alexander, who had no interest in being shot at the moment, found his curiosity piqued. "What were you thinking?" he asked.  
Burr shrugged. "Let's go somewhere more private." Taking Hamilton by the wrist, Burr led the way to his house. It was furnished modestly, and on the table sat a bowl of grapes. Burr closed the shutters before he started to explain what he'd meant. "We could just suck each other's dicks," he said, matter-of-factly.  
Hamilton stared at him. "What?" It was more of a statement than a question. Was Burr playing a trick on him? But, in the golden light of Burr's candlelit house, he looked...well, handsome. The idea wasn't exactly repulsive.  
"Yeah, y'know, a West Virginian blow-off. You suck my dick, you swallow my cum. I suck your dick, I swallow your cum. And then, we determine who won the argument by who gave the best blowjob."  
"Look, I don't know if I've been giving you mixed signals, or something, but I'm not gay --"  
"This has nothing to do with being gay!" Burr declared. "This has to do with the direction our country is heading! And whether or not it agrees with the values that this great nation was founded on."  
"No, this is fucked up. Nobody is sucking anybody's dick." Hamilton said.  
"Call me old fashioned," Burr replied, "but I remember a time. A more peaceful time, when disputes weren't settled with blades or gunpowder, but with steady pumping of the shaft and licking and sucking of the head until ejaculation."  
"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Hamilton was not sure if such a time had ever existed.  
"I'm a patriot, God damn it!"  
"We are shooting each other or I'm going home."  
"Fine. But if I kill you first, I am sucking your dick after you die."  
"God damn it."


End file.
